The inconvenience of carrying a score card and pencil to record the strokes taken on a given hole has been experienced by anyone who has played the game of golf. Usually the card and pencil are carried in a pocket, such as in the shirt, pants or golf bag of the golfer. The card can easily become creased, dog-eared or otherwise defaced when it is repeatedly inserted and taken out of the pocket. The pencil is a nuisance to find when mixed with balls, tees and other loose pocket items. The pencil can break or stab a person when one is “fishing” for the pencil in a pocket of one's clothes or golf bag.
A number of devices have been suggested in the prior art that can make the score card and pencil more accessible. For example a device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,152 which includes a rigid panel with a spring clip mounted at one end of the panel. The pencil and the score card are held on the panel by the clip and the panel, in turn, is fastened to a golf bag. In use, the pencil is removed from the device and the score is marked on the scorecard with the rigid panel providing a firm writing surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,523,590 illustrates a device that includes a clipboard with a spring biased clip positioned at one end and a pair of clamps for attaching the clip board to the handle of a golf cart.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,934 discloses a pencil and score card that are retained on elastic bands that, in turn, are attached to a central mounting fixture.